


Memories

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Child Timeline, F/M, Only Slightly Angsty, Post-Majora's Mask, Post-Ocarina of Time, but still super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Princess Zelda knew Link struggled with memories from his past, but he would never open up to her about them.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zelink Week way back in 2015.

Princess Zelda knew Link struggled with memories from his past, but he would never open up to her about them. Not when they were kids and he had appeared in her courtyard warning her that her plan to beat Ganondorf to the Triforce would not work. Not before he left on some journey to find a long lost friend of his. Not when he came back months later and Zelda was woken up by the screams of his night terrors. Not even when Link had been knighted by the king and promoted to commander in the Hyrulean Army.

She thought she was so close to Link; they had been courting for almost two years for Goddess’ sake, but he never told her about his past adventures. They were bad memories, he said. He didn’t want to think about the past, only the future.

But Zelda knew Link couldn’t escape his past. He still had night terrors occasionally, and though he tried to deny it, Zelda could always tell by the dark circles under his eyes. She didn’t understand why Link would want to keep something that affected his life so much from her.

“You can always tell me anything, Link,” she would tell him. “You know that, right?”

Link would never be able to meet her eyes after she said that. He felt guilty keeping his adventures from her; she could tell that much. But why then didn’t he just tell her.

Finally Zelda threw down an ultimatum.

“Link, I wish to discuss something with you,” she said as they walked through the rose garden around the castle. “We have been courting almost two years now, and I believe it is safe to say you wish to marry me in the future.”

“Yes, the thought had crossed my mind once or twice,” he teased. But Zelda only smiled.

“Then I must tell you, I find trust to be the very foundation of any marriage. And when you refuse to tell me things, things that affect you and your wellbeing, I feel as if you do not trust me,” Zelda stopped walking when they reached the small courtyard they had first met in.

“But I do trust you, Zelda,” Link said. He sounded hurt by her accusation, but it was too late to go back now.

“Then will you at least tell me why you will not tell me about the adventures you had when you were young?” the princess implored. Link kept silent for a minute so Zelda continued. “Please Link. These memories obviously trouble you whether you think so or not. I want to help you, but I can’t unless you let me.”

Link sat down on one of the stone benches, “I feel like you won’t believe me.”

“Of course I’ll believe you, Link,” Zelda sat next to him and put a reassuring arm around his shoulder. “I believed you back when we first met.”

Link laughed bitterly, “That was almost ten years ago. We were just children.”

Zelda only gave him a small smile. Link sighed.

“The reason I never told you what happened on those journeys is because I never wanted you to know about that side of me.”

The princess’ eyebrows furrowed together, but she said nothing.

“When I was about ten and still living with the Kokiri, the Great Deku Tree was infected by this huge Gohma. I was given my first sword and shield and sent in the tree to kill the Gohma. I first killed at ten. The Great Deku Tree still died, but he told me to come find you and show you the Kokiri Emerald. I showed up in this courtyard and you told me about your plan to get the Triforce before Ganondorf. I agreed to help you in any way, and you sent me out to get the other the Spiritual Stones from the Zora and Gorons.”

“Link-” Zelda began, but a look from Link silenced her. She didn’t remember that conversation at all.

Link continued to tell his story. It was a thrilling adventure of battling enemies, exploring the old temples that were shrewn across Hyrule, and saving the kingdom from the tyranny of Ganondorf. Zelda gasped when Link revealed that Sheik had in fact been Princess Zelda the whole time. She didn’t understand how all this could have happened without her remembering, but then Link explained that he was sent back in time. He warned Zelda, the Zelda sitting with him right now, that her plan wouldn’t work and the future had changed. Link grew older the slow way, but he missed Navi, his fairy companion. She was the only other person who knew the whole truth, and she left him. So Link left to go find her.

That had been an entirely different adventure. Link was only about twelve, but he was stuck in a journey much like his first, filled with danger and a moon crashing to the surface and a haunted mask. After a while, Link finally finished his tale. Now Zelda knew why Link had kept his missions to himself, knew the reason he had night terrors.

The only thing she could think to do was hug him tightly and promise to never let go.

“We’ll make new memories,” she whispered in his ear. “Just you and me, Link.”


End file.
